South Park Kids' MSN Chats :
by TwoSPLovingSpazzes
Summary: See what all the sp kids are up to through their im's : Sorry if it sucks, my second fan fic :
1. Chapter 1: Kenny's new Computer :D

** has added you to their contact list. Accept? [x] Ignore [ ]**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: hey dude :P**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: wen did u get wi-fi?**

Kenny McCormick Says: last night

Kenny McCormick Says: kevin found a way to get it for free

**S[a]tan (6) Says: legally?**

Kenny McCormick Says: hell no :)

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lmfao :P**

Kenny McCormick Says: what the hells a lmfao?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: it stands for laughing my f*cking *ss off, retard :P**

Kenny McCormick Says: huh.

Kenny McCormick Says: and whats a :P?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: you really are clueless with the internet, huh?**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: look it sideways**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: its a dude sticking out his tounge.**

Kenny McCormick Says: ohh.

**S[a]tan (6) Says: brb**

Kenny McCormick Says: ...?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lmaoo, it stands for be right back :P**

Kenny McCormick: Oh, okay :)

--10 MINUTES LATER—

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Damn, dude.**

Kenny McCormick Says: what?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: My sister's a bitch.**

Kenny McCormick Says: What'd she do this time? D:

**S[a]tan (6) Says: where'd u learn D:?**

Kenny McCormick Says: talking to kyle in a separate window

Kenny McCormick Says: he bitched at me for my grammer .

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Lmfaooo**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Sounds like kyle ;D**

Kenny McCormick Says: So what happened with shelley?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Its Shelly.**

Kenny McCormick Says: calm down, kyle :P

**S[a]tan (6) Says: LMFAOO :D**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: She's just on her period or something**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: cough, cough PMS cough**

Kenny McCormick Says: Lmfao :P

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lol**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: So anyway, she got pissed cuz her gay bf amir or w/e dumped her on msn and beat me because of it.**

Kenny McCormick Says: whats a cuz?

Kenny McCormick Says: and a bf, and a w/e

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lol**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: cuz = because, bf= boyfriend, w/e= whatever**

Kenny McCormick Says: Ahh.

Kenny McCormick Says: I can sympathise kevin is such a douche

Kenny McCormick Says: yesterday he beat me up cuz (see, im learning fast) i took the last waffle

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Wanna come over?**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: i cant deal with this bitch alone**

Kenny McCormick: trust me, of all people, i don't wanna be near ur sister while pmsing

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lmao**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Your house then?**

Kenny McCormick Says: Sure, parents are passed out anyway, they wont care

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Kewl**

Kenny McCormick Says: ...?

**S[a]tan (6) Says: COOL**

Kenny McCormick: Kay :P

Kenny McCormick: Maybe while im over u can teach me how to use this thing :D

**S[a]tan (6) Says: lmao**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: brb, gotta ask shelly if i can go**

Kenny McCormick Says: okay

--5 MINUTES LATER—

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Kay, I can go**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: Is it okay if shelly walks me, tho?**

Kenny McCormick Says: sure, i don't care :P

**S[a]tan (6) Says: kay, be there in a sec**

**S[a]tan (6) Says: bye**

Kenny McCormick Says: bye

**S[a]tan (6) is offline**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting at Kenny's house

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Is online

Kenny McCormick Says: SHIT.

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: Hi to you too?

Kenny McCormick Says: sorry dude

Kenny McCormick Says: stans over

Kenny McCormick Says: he says hi

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: And that's why you're stressed?

Kenny McCormick Says: no dude

Kenny McCormick Says: shelleys over 2

Kenny McCormick Says: ull never believe what the fuck is going on

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: Just tell me what's up D:

Kenny McCormick Says: shelleys flirting with Kevin D:

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: Oh, shit! :O

Kenny McCormick Says: thats wat i said!

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: Are they just talking, or REALLY FLIRTING

Kenny McCormick Says: Okay, rite now, my dumbass brother has his arm around shelley

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: Damn, dude

Kenny McCormick Says: Oh, shit, shelly's teaching kevin some fighting moves

Kenny McCormick Says: oh shit

Kenny McCormick Says: there coming for us

Kenny McCormick Says: g2g before kevin and shelly kick our ass

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: gl, dude

.·´¯`·-KYLE! -·´¯`·. Says: bye :P


End file.
